Assumptions
by Morning Stacey
Summary: Sailor Moon arrives late for a battle and Tuxedo Mask rips into her...she thinks about moving to the states.


Assumptions  
  
By. Morning Stacey  
  
"Baka!" Tuxedo Mask yelled at Sailor Moon when she finally showed up for the fight, and defeated the nega-moon droid.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? We've been fending off these nega-moon lackeys for almost an hour. Mercury has a gotten severely burned; we could have used your help!"  
  
Sailor Moon just looked at him blankly, unable to speak.  
  
"What was it this time? Were you sleeping in, detention, or could you just not be bothered?"  
  
The four other Sailor Senshi walked up behind Sailor Moon. She turned to see them all glaring and feared the worst.  
  
"Where the hell do you get off?" Mars yelled.  
  
"That's just what I wanted to know too Mars." Tuxedo Mask replied.  
  
"I'm not talking to her you moron. I'm talking to you. Where do you get off talking to her like that?" Mars walked up to stand by Sailor Moon. She put a comforting hand on Moons shoulder.  
  
"She should have been here, Mercury."  
  
"Can take care of her self." Sailor Mercury interjected while taking a step up to stand on Sailor Moons other side.  
  
"Our job is to protect her, not the other way around." Venus added stepping up beside Mars.  
  
"She didn't even come!" Tuxedo Mask cried out.  
  
"She was on the other side of Tokyo; she let us know when we contacted her. She can't get from one side of the city to the other in ten minutes. Do you realize the size of this city?" Jupiter yelled, stepping beside Mercury.  
  
"But..but..but" he spouted like a fish.  
  
"I knew we should have killed him back in the Silver Millennium, but no Venus had to get all romantic." Mars said.  
  
"Bite me Mars. It's not my fault if." Venus defended her self before getting cut off by Mercury who was looking at the Mercury Computer.  
  
"Um could you two stop it for a moment? This isn't Tuxedo Mask."  
  
All of the girls looked up at the man posing as the super hero. He backed away sheepishly.  
  
"Listen Girls, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"He's a droid." Mercury stated with no emotion.  
  
"No no, I'm not. I'm Tuxedo Mask. I'm ."  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
  
The fake Tuxedo Mask disintegrated into dust, and then the five Sailor Senshi began to walk away.  
  
"I missed the entire fight? I guess Sailor Moon was finally about to do something with out me for a change."  
  
The girls looked over to see Tuxedo Mask walking towards them, then they all looked towards Mercury who was still holding her computer.  
  
"Him?" Mars asked.  
  
"Yup." Mercury replied.  
  
Mars' lips twisted into a grin. "Good." She then sprang forth and gave Tuxedo Mask a trouncing he wouldn't soon forget.  
  
The other girls just stood and watched until Sailor Moon finally spoke.  
  
"You know maybe I should just up and leave. You know got to America or something, you know with out telling my parents."  
  
"Are you mad!" Venus cried. "Why the heck would you want to live there for? Canada is definitely the place to go."  
  
"Plus, you're only 15. How would you afford to go? Not to mention you're not going to be able to work with out a work visa, and you can't get that unless you have a skill that one there can do. Immigration isn't as easy as it used to be." Mercury added.  
  
"You have a point. See I was reading some Buffy fan fiction the other day, and Xander got all pissed off with the other Slayerettes and was like, ' Screw this, I'm moving to Greenland!' Meanwhile it was set in the third season and he's a kid. Like he can travel on his own." Moon said while turning away from the still fighting Mars and Tuxedo Mask, the other girls followed suite.  
  
"I don't get those fan fictions my self." Jupiter added while the girls began to walk away from the fight.  
  
"Oh no what's worse are those fan fictions where they write it as completely alternate reality where only the descriptions and names are the same." Venus added.  
  
"Exactly! What's the point?" Moon agreed. "I mean if they wanted to do their own thing then why bother putting it a fan fiction to begin with. Why not make it an original story?"  
  
"Guess they just want to have feed back. If the story gets enough endorsement maybe they plan to change the names and then remarket it later." Mercury supposed.  
  
"You could have a point, using the fan fiction fans as a test audience." Jupiter said while nodding her head.  
  
"You know my favorite kind of fan fiction? The ones that are completely pointless. You know what I mean, the ones where nothing really happens, and you just know that the writer was just bored that night." Moon said. "Ya those are fun."  
  
"Baka," Venus said. "Those are the worst; I would never read crap like that."  
  
"Think they'll be done soon?" Moon asked while looking back at the still scrapping Mars and Mask.  
  
"Naw, there's a lot of pent up rage in Mars. I think this could go for hours." Venus said.  
  
"Hey I have an idea; you all can help me write an overly angsty song fic, feature music by some generic teen group that no one past the age of 16 listens to and won't be on the charts longer then a year!" Moon said gleefully.  
  
"Let's not." Mercury replied curtly. And they continued away in silence. 


End file.
